Please Don't
by SkySound
Summary: Siempre hemos pensado que nuestra historia es una tragedia… Nacer juntas, vivir juntas, compartir padres y apellido. Amor… Amor carnal, amor de pareja, amor de hermanas… Amor en toda su plenitud… Siendo una de las pocas parejas en el mundo que han estado toda su vida juntas… Si el destino nos juntó desde el día de nuestro nacimiento… ¿Quiénes somos para atrevernos a cambiarlo?


Hola, sé que tengo Wildest Dreams y El Frio de tus manos en curso, y de hecho he estado trabajando en el siguiente capítulo del segundo. Pero hace unos días recibí un interesante MP invitándome a unirme a la **comunidad Mundo Frozen** , y además haciéndome una cordial invitación a participar en un **reto** de la misma comunidad llamado **"Mi pareja preferida".** Así que bien, este fic está relacionado con el reto mencionado.

Como notas quiero decir que me encanta jugármelas al amor prohibido entre hermanas, me gusta mucho el temático incesto cuando se trata de ellas — _Por que si pienso en mi hermana es como que iugh._ — Así que si eres sensible con estos temas, mejor abstente a leer.

Aunque el fic no esta basado en una canción de Taylor Swift — _Como todos mis otros fics._ — No pude evitar mencionarla, hehe.

¡Disfrútenlo!

 **PLEASE DON'T**

Esta mordiendo sus labios, los muerde de manera culposa, como si estuviera disculpándose antes de hablar si quiera. Me recordó a la forma en que los mordía cuando éramos más joven, sintiendo la culpa de cada beso dado hacía mi boca. Cuando éramos adolescentes me sentía acostumbrada a verla así, sintiendo vergüenza por lo que hacíamos, por este romance a escondidas que habíamos mantenido desde hacía dios sabe cuánto. A través de nuestras vidas habían pasado años, empleos, parejas, viento, lluvia, tormenta; pero nada era capaz de hacer que nuestro pequeño secreto se quebrara.

Si, era complicado, traía peleas casi a cualquier momento. Ver a la persona que más amas besando a alguien más, sonriéndole, abrazándole… Haría estallar la cabeza de cualquiera, y yo no era la excepción; me asaltaba con dudas ¿Qué haría el día en que mi hermana menor encontrara a alguien mejor? En primer lugar, eso no era difícil, ella podría tener una relación con cualquier otra persona que no fuera yo, y no tendría que vivir el martirio de vivir escondiéndose. Era cuestión de tiempo, un día se cansaría y lo dejaría. Yo estaba segura. Afortunada o desafortunadamente toda discusión terminaba con una ronda de salvajes caricias, apasionados besos y nuestra ropa debajo de la cama, lo que me hacía mucho más imposible aceptar la idea de ella fuera de mi vida.

Estaba mordiendo sus labios, si… De nuevo sentía el remordimiento hacerse de sus pensamientos, pero había una diferencia; la noté en seguida. La culpa que sentía no tenía relación con la etiqueta "prohibido" que siempre había tenido nuestro amor, tampoco se relacionaba con la "traición" que le hacíamos a nuestros padres, si había traición… Pero no era hacía la familia, hacía nuestros amigos, o conocidos… Era hacía a mí.

Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas; esta tensa, tiene miedo de hablar ¿Por qué? Yo sé perfectamente la razón, pero no tenía prisa por escucharlo, podían pasar cien años y no me preocuparía por oírla decirlo.

El ambiente estaba tan pesado, que quise aligerarlo encendiendo la radio del auto. No me preocupe por elegir una estación particular, sólo necesitaba oír más que mi propio corazón latiendo con fuerza y su respiración insegura; era como si el estar ambas dentro del auto, una junto a la otra, hiciera que esos sonidos se amplificaran. Sin embargo, ella no tardó en apagar la radio apenas mis dedos habían descendido de vuelta a mi regazo.

— ¿Tanto odias esa canción? — Pregunté con una sonrisa de lado, quería bromear, verla sonreír, que decidiera terminar con ese momento y postergarlo más, como lo había estado haciendo estos meses.

— Elsa no… — Su pecoso rostro se frunció en algo que podría interpretar como angustia, seriedad tal vez. Dejó de mirar hacia abajo y se atrevió a unir sus ojos con los míos. Aún en medio de aquella urbana oscuridad, se veía hermosa. — Hemos decidido adelantar la fecha. — Soltó la bomba.

Misma que cayó sobre mi corazón como una granada, a segundos de estallar.

— ¿Cómo? — La esperanza de que pudiera estar hablando de otra cosa que no fuera la que yo pensaba me obligó a fingir desentendimiento.

— Kristoff fue ascendido, le han dado puesto en la sede de Francia… — Empezó a explicarme sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, pero hubiera preferido que no me mirara mientras me lo decía; estaba hablando de lo que yo no quería hablar.

— F-Fantástico. — Respondí con una sonrisa pesimamente fingida, aún podía cambiar el tema. — ¿Qué puesto ocupara? He oído que los franceses son especiales, ¿Crees que le haga bien el clima? Es muy quejumbroso. — Apreté en segundero de la granada, aún podía impedir que explotara.

— Nos mudaremos después de la boda, él debe viajar cuanto antes. — Anna no tenía intenciones de darme más tiempo, había apartado con brusquedad los dedos del segundero, ella quería hacerlo, quería quebrar mi corazón.

— Ya… Ya veo… — Pestañeé bajando la mirada, aceptando que en menos de un par de segundos los pedazos de mi corazón estarían esparcidos por todo el auto.

— Se han enviado las invitaciones… — Rebuscó en su bolso, sin esforzarse mucho, como si ya tuviera preparado ese trozo de papel color sepia, elegantemente adornado por un listón blanco, lo extendió hacía a mí. Yo sabía lo que era, ¿De verdad era necesario dármelo?

Mis dedos temblorosos lo tomaron, tragué largo, como si tratara de pasarme la granada por la garganta. Deshice el nudo del listón y desdoble aquel trozo de cartoncillo, mis ojos aterrizaron en seguida sobre la fecha. Y tal y como Sócrates y la cicuta, acepté tragarme la granada, sintiendo como explotaba dentro mío, condenando mi destino.

— Son… Son sólo cinco días… — Dije más con el sonido de mi aliento que con mi propia voz, pues esta parecía haberse desvanecido.

— Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo. — Ella continuó diciendo, explicándome con ese tono de voz avergonzado, lastimero. — Mamá está de acuerdo y papá también, y yo… — Tenía que interrumpirla, aun sabiendo que debía callarme, no la deje terminar.

— ¿Lo amas? — No era la primera vez que lo preguntaba, lo había hecho antes siempre recibiendo una respuesta negativa, seguida de un arsenal de razones de por qué el amor no era tan importante, si al final, él era un buen partido. Quería oír lo mismo, quería que me dijera que no lo amaba, quería que me diera las excusas de siempre para estar con él, para sentirme en paz, para sentirme la única en su corazón.

No fue así esta vez.

— Lo amo, Elsa. — Respondió con una seriedad que me abrumó, ¿Por qué no sonaba a mentira? — He conseguido enamorarme de él. — Reafirmó, quebrando todas mis esperanzas.

Yo no tenía palabras, no sabía cómo responder, no sabía si debía responder. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía cambiar el tema y aún si lo hacía, todo estaba dicho ya. La había perdido.

Más oportuno que nunca, su teléfono sonó. Ella lo ignoró, hasta que le miré de reojo, y como si esa fuera la aprobación que esperaba para contestar, tomó la llamada.

— Ah, no me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento… — Ese tono de voz, esa forma de hablar, era él. — Descuida, ya estamos frente al edificio, subiré en unos minutos… No, no, no te molestes, Elsa tiene trabajo mañana y yo, no, no, en serio… No tienes q… — Ella calló, la llamada había terminado.

Anna miró con incomodidad el teléfono y lo devolvió al bolso, para luego girar el rostro hacía a mí.

— ¿Crees poder subir unos minutos? — Me preguntó, como si no se diera cuenta de lo cruel que estaba siendo.

— Tengo… Tengo trabajo temprano. — Me excuse sobre su misma excusa.

— Lo sé… Pero… Será extraño si te vas así… Yo… Si pudieras…— Extendió su mano hasta una de las mías, rosó mis dedos y por instinto cerré mi puño, negándome a su tacto. — Lo siento… — Dijo ella con la voz queda.

— No lo digas… — Me adelanté a pedir, ya no necesitaba más de eso, sólo quería verla bajando e irme, escapar, desvanecerme, no saber de nada. Pero esa noche, mi hermana menor no tenía ninguna clase de piedad sobre mí.

— Muchas veces quise esto contigo… No sabes si quiera, lo que habría dado por que esas invitaciones tuvieran el nombre y el mío, porque esta boda fuera tuya y mía, porque tu dedo también tuviera un anillo igual al mío… — La interrumpí de nuevo, no quería oírlo, realmente no quería.

— Nadie querría asistir. — Corté su discurso con un tono amargó en la voz, dejando mis antebrazos apoyados sobre el volante del auto. — Quizá no lo sepas, pero el incesto no es una práctica que llene de dicha a la gente normal.

— Y esa actitud… Es la razón por la que nunca lo tendré. — Me miró molesta.

— Claro, yo soy la mala. — Tragué con acidez en la garganta. — Siempre yo. — Negué con levedad apartando mi mirada de ella.

— Si hubieras intentado tan sólo una vez… Sólo un intento… Habría sido suficiente, pero te negabas a hacerlo realidad. — Giró su cuerpo hacía a mí, acusándome, hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

— No quieras cambiar las cosas, la del anillo aquí eres tú. No tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme. — Le miré con furia contenida, apretando con fuerza el cuero del volante.

— ¡Pudimos haber sido nosotras! — Alzó la voz, aquí íbamos de nuevo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su voz se hacía quebrada, yo sabía a donde iba esto. Una pelea después de la asombrosa noticia sería tan sólo la cereza sobre el pastel.

— ¡Jamás habríamos podido! — Respondí alzando la voz también, no iba a dejarla ganar, sobre todo cuando era ella quien me estaba dejando. — ¡No trates de evidenciar mis errores para ocultar los tuyos! ¡Vas a casarte!

— ¡Pudo haber sido contigo! — Insistió ¿Cómo se le ocurría que eso si quiera fuera posible? — Pudimos haber huido… Dejarlo todo… — Empezó a sollozar, me rompía el corazón verla así, pero más me lo rompía saber que me estaba dejando por fin. — Sólo tú y yo… — De nuevo sonaba como aquella adolescente esperanzada. Que creía ferviente en la idea de que apenas nos independizáramos, dejaríamos a la familia, a los amigos y viajaríamos hacía un sitio donde nadie pudiera señalarnos, donde nadie supiera que vivíamos un amor inmoral.

Crecimos y simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, como el niño que sueña con cambiar al mundo y al convertirse en adulto se da cuenta de lo imposible que es. Así, éramos víctimas de la realidad, nuestro amor no podía ser resuelto con un sueño adolescente.

—Deja de hablar como si fueras una niña. — A pesar de que su voz se había debilitado, la mía se mantuvo firme, ella no había tenido misericordia de mí, yo no la tendría sobre ella. — Nunca ha sido posible, nunca va a serlo. Baja del maldito auto. — No solía hablar así, jamás le hablaba así… Me arrepentí al segundo de haberlo hecho, la miré en seguida esperando poder tener tiempo para disculparme. Pero todo lo que vi fueron sus ojos brillosos temblando, a punto de soltarse a llorar, su cuerpo girándose, abriendo la puerta y salir azotando la misma.

Me quedé ahí viéndola partir, con la respiración pausada, no podía ir tras ella, ya no había nada que alcanzar, ya no había nada que decir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, como aquel que trata de soportar alcohol sobre una herida, mis puños temblaron con intensidad y para cuando abrí mis ojos esperando no verla más.

Ahí estaba de pie… Con él rodeándola en brazos, murmurándole sabrá dios que cosas. No quise mirar, devolví la mirada al volante, suspiré y quedé mirando hacía el tacómetro algunos segundos. Bajé la mano hasta el freno de mano y cuando estaba por quitarlo, escuché un par de toquidos contra el cristal de mi ventana. Me sobresalté y me encontré con aquel fornido rubio sonriéndome con lastima. Con un ademán me pidió que bajara el vidrio, y casi automáticamente lo hice.

— Lo siento mucho, Els… — Odiaba que me llamara así, no éramos amigos, estaba muy lejano a ser mi amigo o si quiera un ser que pudiera llegar a apreciar.

— ¿Perdona? — ¿Qué sentía?

— Sabía que cuando Anna te dijera se iba a poner así… Lo siento mucho, es culpa mía. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Él sabía lo que estaba pasando? Imposible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunté temiendo equivocarme.

— Bueno… Sé lo unidas que son… E ir a Paris no es un viaje de veinte minutos… Sé que se extrañaran mucho. — Explicó, claro… No sólo se iba a casar con mi hermana, además la iba a apartar a kilómetros y kilómetros de mí, infeliz.

— Claro… — Desvíe la mirada, sólo quería irme.

— ¿Quieres que lo aparqué yo? — Se ofreció abriendo la puerta sin mi autorización. — Anna me dijo que subirías apenas lo estacionaras. — Odiaba esa amabilidad suya, odiaba que no tuviera idea de lo que pasaba, odiaba su ingenuidad y bondad, odiaba que fuera tan bueno.

— Yo… — ¿Anna quería que subiera? ¿En serio? Había momentos en los que simplemente no podía entenderla.

— Anda, yo me encargo, sube… Las estábamos esperando. — Sonrió animándome a dejarle la tarea de llevar al auto al estacionamiento del edificio.

No sé con qué voluntad me había atrevido a aceptar, quizá porque mi mente estaba tan aturdida que no tenía la capacidad para generar alguna excusa inteligente, que me permitiera huir.

Y aunque mientras subía el ascensor aún me esforzaba por inventarme algún plan de escape, supe que era demasiado tarde cuando ya era recibida por nuestros amigos. Con palmadas en la espalda, chistes locales, y sonrisas extendidas de oreja a oreja. Esto parecía una ¿Celebración? Claro, debía ser la copa de champán recién servida en mi mano me lo explicaba.

Esta debía ser una pésima broma.

Acababa de enterarme de que Anna se casaría en menos de una semana, que se mudaría fuera del país, había peleado por eso, y ahora debía fingir estar feliz, y brindar por su felicidad lejos de mí.

 _No…Por favor no…_

Cada minuto que pasaba ahí me preguntaba que era peor, las risas alegres de mis amigos, contentos por Kristoff y Anna, él abrazándola todo el tiempo, como si con cada gesto de cariño me pronunciara sin darse cuenta "Jamás será tuya", quizá las fotos de besos en las mejillas, que adornaban el departamento; o muy probablemente que nadie tuviera idea de la tormenta de sentimientos que relampagueaba su corazón y el mío.

— Elsa, no puede ser que Anna se case primero ¡Eres la hermana mayor! — Dijo Olaf, nuestro pelirrojo amigo, dándome una palmada inofensiva sobre el omoplato izquierdo.

— No me imagino a Elsa casándose en primer lugar. — Negó Mérida, moviendo su copa en círculos, esperando disolver la espuma.

— ¿Qué dices? Si tiene un montón de pretendientes. — Sonrió Eugene, que aunque era más amigo mío que de Anna, se había ganado a mi pequeña hermana. — Ella ha tenido más relaciones que nuestra dulce Anna— Me defendió, si es que así podía explicar su comentario. — Y no son cualquier cosa… ¿Recuerdan a la última? Uf… — Eugene se mordió el labio, como si estuviese pensando en un platillo exquisito.

— ¿La pelirroja? — Kristoff se unió a la conversación, sin soltar ni un segundo la cintura de Anna.

— Ella era de verdad muy bonita. — Asintió Rapunzel, dando un sorbo a su trago, frunció el ceño confusa y me miró interrogante. — Recuérdame ¿Por qué terminaron?

— ¿Si, por qué? Digo, estaba… Muy… Muy bien… — Continuó Eugene.

— Además era demasiado agradable, creo que de todas ha sido quien más me ha gustado para ti. — Asintió Olaf apoyando el punto de Rapunzel y mi castaño amigo.

— No la traté mucho, pero hablé con ella en tu fiesta de cumpleaños y me sorprendió lo lista que era… — Ahora incluso Kristoff se unía al grupo de quienes colocaban a Giselle en un pedestal.

— No era tan bonita… Tampoco muy lista… Y ese acento americano suyo era demasiado molesto. — Replicó Anna, con los brazos cruzados, fingiendo indiferencia.

— Jo, alguien esta celosa… — Mérida se aguantó una risa, y terminó por sorber lo último que restaba de su copa.

Aunque todos tomaron a bien aquel inocente comentario, las mejillas de Anna se encendieron abrazadoramente, y supe que fui la única que pudo entender el sentido de su vergüenza. Quise sonreír, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, me sentía con el control nuevamente así que me mantuve seria, pidiendo a Olaf que sirviera más bebida a mi copa.

— Las pelirrojas son muy sexies… Pero supongo que he de darles la razón, Giselle es la más sexy de todas. — Asentí con seguridad, sin dudar ni un segundo. Ganándome una nueva tanda de risas, pero entonces Kristoff interfirió.

— Concuerdo totalmente contigo, Els. — De nuevo, llamándome así, lo odiaba. — Bueno… Casi… — Se corrigió. — Para mí, Anna es la más sexy.

Maldito hijo de…

Mi mandíbula se tensó, al igual que todos y cada uno de mis músculos. No quería oírlo, no quería.

— En realidad… — Él la miró con ternura, la sostuvo por el mentón, ese mentón que yo había besado una infinidad de veces, que creí mío y ahora estaba en manos de alguien más. — Todo en Anna es perfecto para mí, ella es la más bella, la más lista, la más tierna…

Todos los miraban con encanto, incluso Mérida de quien esperaba un gesto de repulsión, pero no… Sonreía de lado, con los parpados hacía abajo, mirándolos igual que el resto, embelesados con su amor…

 _No… Por favor no…_

Mis ojos empezaban a temblar, el brillo en ellos se hacía cada vez más abundante, tanto que de pronto no miraba con claridad, sólo veía tiritantes gotas amenazando con caer de mis ojos. Sentía que mi quijada se quebraría por la fuerza con que apretaba la misma, y entonces el sonido de un crack se hundió en mis sentidos ¿Realmente la había quebrado?

— ¡Por dios Elsa! — Olaf fue el primero en sobresaltarse, acercándose a mi con premura y una servilleta en manos. No entendí por qué la cara de susto en él, y de pronto en los demás.

Él se acercó hasta a mí y apartó la copa de mis dedos, escuché entonces el sonido de cristales removiéndose sobre mi palma. Había apretado con tanta fuerza mis dedos que había quebrado la copa. Una escena aparatosa con sangre y alcohol combinados sobre mi mano. No me dolía, ni si quiera un poco, a pesar de sentir como el champán cocía mis tejidos rasgados. No había dolor que pudiera compararse con el de mi corazón.

De pronto todos iban y venían, pronunciado palabras como hielo, botiquín, alcohol, desinfectante, venda, doctor. Y yo sólo podía estar de pie ahí, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran, haciendo pensar a Olaf que si lloraba era por el dolor de la herida.

Pero mis lágrimas tenían una razón diferente, que por cierto era pelirroja, pecosa y tenía una mirada azul celeste que sólo podría compararse con el cielo.

Anna y yo éramos las únicas dos personas de pie, inmóviles en el lugar, la sangrienta y aparatosa apariencia de mi mano tenían a todos vueltos un lío. Dejándonos sin darse cuenta a solas a su mirada y a la mía, acariciándose en medio del dolor, en medio de la tempestad, tan cercanas, y lejanas al mismo tiempo. Buscando el modo de despedirse, pues aunque volverían a encontrarse, esta podría ser la última vez que se miraban así. La última vez…

 _No… Por favor no…_

Una venda en mi mano, besos en mis mejillas, la voz de nuestros amigos despidiéndose, era increíble que a pesar de estar cayéndome a pedazos, ellos consiguieran hacerme sonreír sin si quiera saberlo.

Aunque se ofrecieron a conducir por mí, debido al accidente en mi mano, me negué, no me sentía una minusválida ni nada por el estilo, y además mi alma me rogaba un momento a solas, un momento para llorar, para romperme sin tratar de fingir que todas mis piezas estaban en su sitio.

Despedí a Anna con un beso insípido en la mejilla, después de aquel cruce de miradas ninguna de las dos nos atrevimos a tener contacto visual, o si quiera verbal. Kristoff me despidió con un estrecho abrazo, que duro más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Ahora estaba en el auto, de nuevo, sola y sin Anna.

Esta vez sí había música, la radio sintonizaba una estación caracterizada por reproducir baldas y canciones de amor. Ni si quiera me molesté en cambiar la estación. Y ahí estaba la fortuna burlándose de mí, haciendo sonar Last Kiss de Taylor Swift. Si le caías mal al destino, este podía ser demasiado cruel. No iba a volver a sentirla entre mis manos, no iba a volver a tener sus ojos en los míos, no volvería a sentir sus labios…

 _No… Por favor no…_

¿Por qué nos gusta torturarnos de este modo? Por qué cuando sufrimos nos hacemos esto… Debería cambiar la estación, debería dejar de pensar en ella, debería distraerme… Pero no… Dejaba que mis lágrimas cayeran, sin soltar el volante, concentrada en el camino, pero más en mi dolor, sintiendo como la letra de aquella canción se clavaba en mis labios, ajustándose como la pieza perfecta del rompecabezas.

— Never thought we'd have a last Kiss…— Pronuncié con la voz rota, sin una pizca de ritmo, pero tratando de seguir la canción. — Never imagined we'd end like this… — Por que en realidad una parte mía, muy en el fondo creía ese sueño adolescente, creía que sería posible huir y ser feliz a su lado. — Your name, forever the name on my lips… — Pero ahora sabía que mis oportunidades estaban en su cero por ciento, y muy a pesar de ello, ella sería la única dueña de mis labios, de mis besos, de mi amor. — So I'll watch y-your life in p-pictures… — Mi voz murió, no podía seguir, no quería seguir. No era tan fácil aceptar que la había perdido.

Al llegar a casa, no supe si me ahogaría por el fuerte sabor del alcohol o por la amargura de mis lágrimas, pensé muchas idioteces, pensé en hacer tantas cosas ridículas que nunca concreté. Al final, me había quedado dormida en el sofá, con el rostro húmedo, la nariz congestionada, los ojos rojos y la nariz igual. Ese era el final de mi historia, aún si le restaban más páginas a mi libro, mi historia terminaba ahí.

La de Anna probablemente seguiría escribiéndose, terminaría con ella sentada en una mecedora, con Kristoff a su lado, tomados de la mano, sin recordar si quiera… Lo que alguna vez sintió por mí.

Ese era mi final.

La gente suele decir que aquel que ama de verdad, desea el bien del ser amado incluso si no están juntos. Me preocupaba pensar que tal vez yo no la amaba realmente, pues aunque ella parecía ser feliz con los planes expresos de la boda, yo no me sentía feliz por ella. Ni un poco si quiera… Nada.

Los días pasaron sin una llamada de disculpa, un mensaje, un algo, como segundos corriendo sobre el reloj, de pronto la boda de Anna me pisaba los talones, y yo no hacía nada por acelerar el paso, esperaba que el alcohol y el encierro total pudieran ayudarme en algo. Claro sólo hacían más miserable mi existencia. Del trabajo a casa, y en mi hogar, entrenaba mi resistencia a la bebida, era pésima. Porque al final terminaba volviendo a llorar, durmiendo en cualquier rincón, mañana era la boda de Anna, mañana se firmaba mi sentencia, mañana todo acabaría, mañana moriría la última parte de mí.

Tenía mensajes de papá y mamá preguntando si tenía problemas en el trabajo, si necesitaba su ayuda, mis amigos del mismo modo habían notado mi extraño comportamiento, todos se preocupaban por conocer mi estado, o por hacer algo por mí. Todos, menos ella. Empezaba a creer que quizá nunca volvería a oir su voz llamándome.

¿Qué podría decirme? No habría nada que pudiera decirme que no fuera a lastimarme, era mejor si no me decía nada, era mejor así.

— ¿Elsa? ¿Elsa? — Su voz suave sonaba entre mis sueños, otra vez, sentía sus cálidos dedos rosarme el rostro, pero me negaba a abrir los ojos no quería despertar, se sentía tan real. — ¿Elsa? Elsa, despierta por favor. — Me pedía ella, rompiendo la rutina de mis fantasías, en las que los diálogos de Anna se limitaban a "No me iré, me quedaré contigo", ahora me pedía despertar. Sin quererlo, mis ojos se arrugaron y mi cuerpo se removió. Buscando una posición cómoda.

Esta vez había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio del estudio, tenía el flequillo desordenado, pero sentí como ella me lo ordenaba, miré alrededor confusa ¿Qué hora era? ¿Estaba despierta? ¿Era otro sueño realista?

— ¿Anna? — La llamé y de nuevo sentí sus manos acariciarme el rostro, pegando su frente con la mía. — ¿Estoy soñando de nuevo? — Pregunté mientras trataba de tallarme los ojos.

— Elsa… No hay tiempo, escúchame, debemos darnos prisa. — Dijo ella para besarme la mejilla y luego volver a buscarme la mirada.

— ¿Prisa… Para qué? ¿Ya es de día? — La miré mejor. — ¿Y tu vestido? ¿Tu peinado? Aún no estas lista. — Le dije al darme cuenta de que usaba ropa demasiado casual para tratarse del día de su boca.

— Elsa, el vuelo parte el treinta y cinco minutos, ya busqué por todas partes, pero no encuentro tu pasaporte, el taxi está afuera esperándonos, por favor dime donde esta — Ella siguió diciéndome.

— ¿Mi pasaporte? — Yo seguía adormilada, quizá ebria, no entendía nada. — ¿Para qué quieres mi pasaporte?

— Elsa, dime donde está. — Apretó mis mejillas y me dijo con severidad.

— El mueble del dormitorio, en el segundo cajón debajo de mi agenda. — Le expliqué sin buscar problemas. Ella asintió y me dejó ahí de nuevo, no me pregunté razones, sólo volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre el escritorio. Era seguramente otra fantasía equivocada, que más daba.

La madrugada siguió su curso como habitualmente, el alcohol corría por mis venas tratando de fungir como medicina para el dolor y los recuerdos dolorosos, mis sueños seguían siendo los mismos, todos protagonizados por Anna, en todos podía oírla hablándome, tocándome, acariciándome. Era tan real, pero al final, era un sueño.

La luz del día golpeaba burlona mis parpados cerrados, la sentía entrando por la ventana, me negaba a abrir los ojos y encontrarme con aquel molesto brillo, pero pronto fue tan intenso que tuve que ceder ante él. De poco en poco y con dificultad empecé a parpadear, como si fuera la primera vez que abría los ojos, encontrándome con la luz del sol pegando contra mi rostro. Elevé la mano diestra hacía mi mirada, y así protegerla de los rayos de luz. Con la mano contraria me restregué los ojos, limpiando algunas lagañas propias del llanto de anoche seguramente, cuando mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba como yo lo había dejado.

No estaba en mi estudio, no llevaba la ropa de ayer, no tenía mis gafas puestas, y la ventana que tenía a un lado no se parecía a ninguna de mi departamento. Esta era en realidad pequeña y ligeramente curva. El paisaje se movía ahí afuera, mi corazón se detuvo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me incliné hacía la ventana para identificar lo que había por fuera, me encontré a varios pies de altura del suelo, con nubes esparcidas a mi alredor como algodones, estaba anonadada mirando afuera. Cuando las nubes dejaron de bloquear mi vista, distinguí algunos edificios, me parecían conocidos, pero no estaba segura… Fue hasta que la dama de verde con su imponente antorcha alzada en la diestra me hizo entender.

Estaba en Nueva York.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Escuché una voz a mi lado, y sentí que el mundo temblaba entero.

— Anna… — La sorpresa en mi boca y mis labios era indescriptible.

— He pedido a la sobrecargo una aspirina ya, debes tener resaca. — Me dijo cuidadosamente, ajustando el cuello de mi camisa.

— ¿Q-Qué está pasando? — Pregunté incrédula, este no era un sueño, esto era real, sentía cada cosa a la perfección. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Q-Que…?

Me miró con una dulzura, que sólo podría compararse con aquella que me ofrecía de niñas, con tanto afecto y devoción que no lo creí. Acercó su rostro al mío, unió su frente a la mía, su respiración tibia me causo cosquillas sobre los labios y entonces la escuché decir.

— Siempre hemos pensado que nuestra historia es una tragedia… Nacer juntas, vivir juntas, compartir padres y apellido… Y su vez… Amor… Amor de hermanas, amor carnal, amor de pareja, amor de amigas… Amor en toda su plenitud… — Me dijo susurrando. — Y vemos cuan afortunadas somos… Siendo una de las pocas parejas en el mundo que han estado toda su vida juntas… Si el destino nos juntó desde el día de nuestro nacimiento… Dime Elsa ¿Quiénes somos para atrevernos a querer cambiarlo?

Todas las veces que pedí que no pasara, todas las veces que pedí que se quedará a mi lado, parecían no haber sido banas, pues al final.

 _Su destino, era estar conmigo._

 **\- FIN -**


End file.
